charlenestestfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vorlage:Lieder
Sonic-Lieder {| style="width: 100%; border: 0px none; border-style: none; margin-left: 0; margin-right: 0; text-align: left" !align="left" style="background-color: rgb(202, 225, 255); "|Sonic CD |valign="top" style="background-color:"| Sonic Boom | You can do anything | Cosmic Eternity - Believe in Yourself |- !align="left" style="background-color: rgb(202, 225, 255); "|Sonic R |valign="top" style="background-color:"| Super Sonic Racing | Back in Time | Can you feel the Sunshine | Living in the City | Work it out | Diamond in the Sky | You're My Number One |- !align="left" style="background-color: rgb(202, 225, 255); "|Sonic Adventure |valign="top" style="background-color:"| Open Your Heart | It doesn't Matter | Unknown from M.E. | My Sweet Passion | Believe In Myself | Lazy Days... livin' in Paradise |- !align="left" style="background-color: rgb(202, 225, 255); "| Sonic Adventure 2 |valign="top" style="background-color:"| Live and Learn | It doesn't Matter | Believe In Myself | Unknown from M.E. | Throw It All Away | Fly in the Freedom | E.G.G.M.A.N | Escape from the City | Kick the Rock | A Ghost's Pumpkin Soup | Dive into the Mellow | Deeper | Space Trip Steps | Rhythm and Balance | The Supernatural | For True Story | Supporting Me |- !align="left" style="background-color: rgb(202, 225, 255); "| Sonic Heroes |valign="top" style="background-color:"|Sonic Heroes | We Can | This Machine | Follow me | Team Chaotix | What I'm Made of... |- !align="left" style="background-color: rgb(202, 225, 255); "|Shadow the Hedgehog |valign="top" style="background-color:"| I am all of me | Almost Dead | Waking up | Chosen One | All Hail Shadow | Never turn back | Broken (nicht verwendet) | Who I am (nicht verwendet) |- !align="left" style="background-color: rgb(202, 225, 255); "|Sonic Riders |valign="top" style="background-color:"|Sonic Speed Riders | Catch me if you can |- !align="left" style="background-color:rgb(202, 225, 255); "| Sonic 2006 |valign="top" style="background-color:"| His World | My Destiny | All Hail Shadow | Dreams Of An Absolution |- !align="left" style="background-color:rgb(202, 225, 255); "| Sonic und die geheimen Ringe |valign="top" style="background-color:"| Seven Rings in Hand | Let the Speed Mend It | Worth a Chance | The Palace That Was Found | It Has Come to This | Unawakening Float | Blue On The Run | The Wicked Wild | No Way Through | The White of Sky | Poison Spear | How It Started |- !align="left" style="background-color: rgb(202, 225, 255); "|Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity |valign="top" style="background-color:"|Un-Gravitify | Catch me if you can |- !align="left" style="background-color:rgb(202, 225, 255); "| Sonic Unleashed |valign="top" style="background-color:"| Endless Possibility | Dear My Friend |- !align="left" style="background-color:rgb(202, 225, 255); "| Sonic und der schwarze Ritter |valign="top" style="background-color:"| Knight of the Wind | Fight the Knight | Through the Fire | With Me | Live Life | Seven Rings in Hand |- !align="left" style="background-color:rgb(202, 225, 255); "| Sonic Free Riders |valign="top" style="background-color:"|Free |- !align="left" style="background-color:rgb(202, 225, 255); "| Sonic Colours |valign="top" style="background-color:"| Reach for the Stars | Speak with Your Heart |- !align="left" style="background-color:rgb(202, 225, 255); "| Sonic X |valign="top" style="background-color:"| Gotta Go Fast | Hikaru Michi | Mi-Ra-I | Sonic Drive | T.O.P |- !align="left" style="background-color:rgb(202, 225, 255); "| OVA |valign="top" style="background-color:"| Look-a-like |- !align="left" style="background-color:rgb(202, 225, 255); "| Sonic SatAM |valign="top" style="background-color:"| Fastest thing alive | Burning way past cool |- !align="left" style="background-color:rgb(202, 225, 255); "| Sonic Underground |valign="top" style="background-color:"| Das Schicksal nimmt die Mutter fort (Intro) | Built for speed | Don't Let Your Guard Down | Face Your Fear | Have You Got The 411 | I Found My Home | Justice Callin | Let's Do It To It | Let The Good Times Roll | Listen to your Heart | Money can't buy | Never give Up | Society Girl | Someday | Take A Chance | Teach The Children | The Cosmic Dance | The Sound of Freedom We Are All in This Together | We Need to Be Free | When Tomorrow Comes | Working Together in Harmony | You Can't Own Everything |- !align="left" style="background-color:rgb(202, 225, 255); "| Andere |valign="top" style="background-color:"| A New Venture (Sonic Rush Adventure) | Race to win (Sonic Rivals 2) | So Much More (Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing) | Sonic Youth |-